


Написанное кровью

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Major Character Injury, Whump, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон когда-то был доктором. Кем он может быть теперь?





	Написанное кровью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written in the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768048) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 

Иногда я мечтал о том, каково это – вернуться к медицинской практике. На самом деле я размышлял об этом не один раз, особенно когда моё здоровье постепенно восстанавливалось после того плачевного состояния, в котором оно пребывало после моего возвращения из-за границы. Несмотря на то, что я добился в этом успеха, я знал, что никогда больше не смогу достичь того мастерства, которым когда-то обладал. Тонкости и хитросплетения восстановления плоти и костей, независимо от того, были ли они окружены отвлекающими факторами на поле боя – я никогда не смогу вернуться к этому. Но общие боли и недомогания во время моих визитов в Лондон, простые квитанции за катары и кашель, растяжения связок и мелкие травмы? Я думал, что они вполне могут быть в пределах моих возможностей, пусть даже ослабленных и сломленных, как я сам. Я мог бы снова стать доктором, и даже больше; я мог бы зарабатывать себе на жизнь независимо от своей пенсии.

Это было искушение судьбы надеяться таким образом, но я всегда был игроком.

Судьба, как я хорошо знал, обладает жестоким чувством юмора и не очень-то жалует гордыню. Урок, который я усвоил не раз, и всё же, видимо, недостаточно хорошо.

– Не шевелитесь, – прошипел я, прижимая одну руку к левому боку Холмса так сильно, как только мог. Я чувствовал, как его кровь, тёплая и липкая, впитывается в одежду.

Мой друг хмыкнул, став почти таким же белым, как его бельё – или таким же белым, каким оно было до того, как мы покинули Бейкер-стрит. Оно уже не было таким чистым, как тогда. И всё же он сумел заговорить и даже попытался пошутить. – Полегче, дружище, я уверен, что это всего лишь царапина.

Раздался полицейский свисток, за ним последовало множество других, и Холмс изобразил на лице тень сардонической усмешки. – Инспектор Макферсон и его люди, поздно, но лучше... – он не смог договорить из-за стона, который даже его железная воля не смогла подавить.

Это не было царапиной. Он знал это, но я знал гораздо лучше. Пуля попала Холмсу в левую половину грудной клетки. Дюйм вправо – и она почти наверняка убила бы его; ещё дюйм влево – и она либо застряла бы в его руке, либо, пройдя между грудной клеткой и рукой, совсем бы его не задела. Но она не пошла ни влево, ни вправо, и его кровь запачкала обе мои руки. Я знал с уверенностью, рождённой полем боя, что мне нужно действовать, и действовать быстро. Констебль просто не успел бы найти нас, позвать на помощь и вызвать _квалифицированного_ врача.

Холмсу требовалось нечто большее, чем наполовину искалеченный, не практикующий, официально вышедший на пенсию армейский доктор. Он хотел, чтобы я стал тем, кем был до того, как проклятая пуля положила конец моей карьере.

Я должен был попытаться. У меня не было ни одного подходящего инструмента, даже моей докторской сумки, но у меня были знания, воля и слова лучшего наставника, которого я когда-либо имел в Нетли. Слова, которые я никогда не забуду. – Все прекрасные инструменты в мире не смогут помочь вам, если вы не обладаете навыками, знаниями и силой в ваших руках, чтобы владеть ими. С достаточным количеством последних вам даже не нужно первое. – И он продолжал это демонстрировать.

Ослабив галстук Холмса, я той же рукой расстегнул его жилет и рубашку, продолжая другой рукой зажимать рану. Мне нужно было обнажить и увидеть повреждение, чтобы иметь возможность прикоснуться и осмотреть его, и чтобы точно знать, что нужно сделать. Холмс, всегда быстро соображавший даже в _экстремальных_ ситуациях, прикусил губу и попытался мне помочь. Я отругал его за попытку пошевелиться, и он затих, но его взгляд не отрывался от моего лица.

Я испортил его жилет и рубашку в борьбе за то, чтобы обнажить рану, но они почти наверняка проиграли бы в любом случае.

И я увидел красное.

Мои глаза увидели красную кровь и розовые мышцы, разорванные и обнажённые. Прикосновение сказало мне ещё больше: кровь, пульсирующая под моими пальцами, говорила не только о разрыве мышц и тканей, но и о повреждении артерии или вены. Доказательство, как будто мне нужно было больше, что времени у нас мало.

Держа одну руку прижатой к ране, я неловко воспользовался другой, чтобы выудить перо из внутреннего нагрудного кармана пальто.

Стиснув зубы, Холмс резко зашипел. – Уотсон...

– Поберегите силы, Холмс, и не болтайте, – предупредил я. Внутренне я был сосредоточен на том, что должен делать дальше. Собравшись с духом, я вонзил перо в тыльную сторону другой своей руки с достаточной силой, чтобы проколоть кожу. Вокруг металла хлынула кровь, немного, но достаточно. Боль была гораздо сильнее, чем можно было ожидать от такой незначительной раны, и запульсировала гораздо сильнее, чем от маленькой царапины, которую я мог бы сделать ножом или скальпелем в более контролируемых обстоятельствах.

И всё же впереди ожидало то, что гораздо хуже. Я выдернул перо из руки. Кончик покрылся алым, и на конце начала образовываться единственная капля. Прежде чем она успела полностью сформироваться и упасть, я окунул перо в край раны Холмса, смешав нашу кровь вместе, прежде чем начать писать на его плоти.

Агония вспыхнула во всём моём теле. Центром боли была моя старая рана, где проклятие от пули захватило меня, и всё ещё оставались призраки металла. Проклятие распространилось по моей крови и костям задолго до того, как Мюррей смог доставить нас в безопасное место, а меня – к другому доктору. Этому человеку либо не хватило мастерства, чтобы удалить все осколки пули, либо времени, чтобы сделать это перед лицом стольких жертв, либо он просто не осознал необходимости. Какова бы ни была причина, к тому времени, когда я попал в надёжные руки, было уже слишком поздно. Проклятие, едва не убив меня, до сих пор остаётся в моём теле, неумолимо связанное с моей собственной целительной энергией. Любая попытка исцеления, выходящая за рамки простых физических средств – усложнение физики, чистка и зашивание ран и тому подобное – любая попытка призвать любое магическое исцеление пробуждала огонь.

Раньше я всегда был не в состоянии продолжать дальше первых нескольких мгновений, когда пытался исцелиться. Боль заставила мою руку дрожать, размывая слова. На этот раз, несмотря на дрожь, я каким-то образом заставил себя продолжать, слова оставались твёрдыми, пока я описывал целое, неповреждённое плечо моего друга – даже когда мои исцеляющие чувства сказали мне истинную степень того, за что я боролся, чтобы восстановить.

_Повреждение большой и малой грудной мышцы, а также передней зубчатой мышцы. Расширяющийся разрыв в боковой грудной артерии. Наступление гиповолемического шока._

Против этой нарастающей литании бедствий стояли мои слова, а за ними – моя воля; я боролся и с раной Холмса, и с нарастающим потоком агонии, от которой у меня на лбу выступил пот, а на глазах появились слёзы. Клиническое описание совершенно здоровой, совершенно цельной мускулатуры; точный отчёт о полностью функционирующей и неповреждённой системе подмышечных артерий, включая боковую грудную артерию; подробное описание нормальной функции подмышечных и верхних подлопаточных нервов; краткое, но тщательное исследование надлежащего кровяного давления и объёма крови британского мужчины роста и веса Холмса.

К тому времени, когда я закончил описывать всё это, я уже почти не чувствовал собственного тела; это была сплошная боль, опустошающий огонь и смертельный холод. Тем не менее я продолжал, описывая неповреждённую кожу – но не только клинически. Каким-то образом я обнаружил, что записываю подлинный отчёт о коже _Холмса_, о его плече цвета слоновой кости, каким я видел его в гостиничных номерах и банях; о двух маленьких родинках на груди, замеченных мимоходом, когда зашивал предыдущую рану; сама тонкая текстура его кожи, как она ощущалась под моими пальцами, когда я прижимал к ней руку, чтобы поддержать его, когда лечил другие мелкие раны. Я знал тело Холмса гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо предполагал, и теперь использовал это знание, составив полный отчёт о моём друге, здоровом и невредимом, каким я его знал. Каким я и хотел, чтобы он был. Каким я и _описывал_ его, со всей своей силой, мастерством и искренней волей за каждым мучительным словом.

Я моргнул, и моё перо остановилось. Мой затуманенный взгляд сначала сфокусировался на крови, всё ещё пятнавшей плоть и одежду Холмса, но потом я разглядел под этими пятнами целую, неповреждённую кожу. Я поднял глаза и встретился с безболезненным взглядом Холмса, в его глазах читались удивление и ошеломление, а на лице появилась торжествующая улыбка.

– Уотсон. Вы сделали это!

Кажется, я попытался улыбнуться в ответ на его слова. Перо выпало из моих рук, больше не нужное.

Это было последнее, что я запомнил за три дня.

***

– Анструтер говорит, что никогда ещё не видел такого полного исцеления, – сказал Холмс, сидя в своём кресле и пристально глядя на меня. Я лежал на диване, всё ещё не в силах усесться на своём обычном месте напротив него у камина.

Несмотря на то, что я наконец-то пробудился без лихорадки от многодневного оцепенения, в которое меня повергло использование моего целительного дара – и реакция проклятия – я всё ещё был слишком утомлён, озяб и у меня болело всё тело, чтобы желать довериться плетёному креслу и его иногда предательской склонности к падению подушек. На данный момент мягкая поддержка подушек из конского волоса, тепло шерстяных одеял и комфорт бутылки с горячей водой у моих ног подходили мне гораздо лучше.

– Особенно учитывая отсутствие какого-либо надлежащего медицинского оборудования, – продолжил он. – Он был очень впечатлён. Я думаю, что он хотел бы поговорить с вами о том, как вы это сделали.

Я почувствовал, что краснею. – В этом не было ничего экстраординарного, Холмс. Любой хорошо обученный целитель справился бы не хуже, а то и лучше. У меня просто есть значительный опыт в импровизационном исцелении при менее чем идеальных обстоятельствах, вот и всё – то, что почти каждый армейский доктор получает в короткие сроки.

– Я почему-то сомневаюсь, что каждый армейский доктор смог бы воспроизвести такие результаты, – сухо ответил мой друг. – На самом деле, я был бы удивлён, если бы один из ста мог сделать половину так же хорошо, как вы, иначе боевые шрамы и пенсии для тех, кто слишком серьёзно ранен, чтобы остаться в строю, не были бы так распространены. – Минутная пауза, а потом Холмс, прикусив губу, смутился так, как я никогда не видел. – Прошу прощения, Уотсон. Это было бестактно, даже по моим меркам.

– Но всё равно это правда. Вы меня не обидели, – заверил я его.

– Я очень рад. Я бы никогда не хотел этого сделать. – Несмотря на то, что Холмс с готовностью принял мои слова, он всё ещё выглядел встревоженным. Последовала странная пауза, прерванная, наконец, тем, что он снова заговорил. – Полагаю, теперь, когда ваш дар снова проявился, вы подадите прошение о возвращении в армию. Они будут очень рады, если вы вернётесь, я уверен.

У меня отвисла челюсть. Я моргнул и всмотрелся в его лицо, в поисках любого признака того, что это была шутка, но мой друг был чрезвычайно серьёзен. Внезапно я собрал все факты воедино: испытующий взгляд Холмса, его почти постоянное присутствие во время моего выздоровления, его разговор с Анструтером и выводы, которые он, должно быть, сделал из этого. Моё горло сжалось, и я сглотнул, пытаясь ослабить его. – Мой дорогой друг, я благодарю вас за комплимент, но уверяю вас, что армия не приняла бы меня обратно, даже если бы у меня хватило глупости подать заявление, а я уверяю вас, что это не так. Моё тщеславие вряд ли поддержало бы эту попытку, даже если бы мой разум был настолько ослаблен, а совесть достаточно омертвела, чтобы попытаться.

Мне редко удавалось застать Холмса врасплох, но не требовалось никаких детективных способностей, чтобы понять, что я это сделал. – Но вы прекрасно меня вылечили!

– И стал бесполезным на несколько дней, – заметил я. – Армия не нуждается в докторе, который _становится_ жертвой каждый раз, когда использует свой дар исцеления. И я бы им стал. Проклятие не исчезло, Холмс. – Я знал это. Я всё ещё чувствовал его в своей крови, в своих костях, в затяжном ощущении расплавленного свинца, душащего мои лёгкие и парализующего моё сердце. – Да, мне удалось вылечить вас, несмотря на это, но раньше я мог исцелять человека за человеком, несколько часов подряд, далеко не так хорошо, как вас, но достаточно хорошо, чтобы их шрамы были лёгкими, и они могли вернуться на поле боя в течение нескольких дней или недель, а не месяцев. Я отдыхал в течение нескольких часов, а затем возвращался, чтобы делать это снова и снова, иногда день за днём, когда бои были жестокими. Я никогда не буду на это способен. – Я покачал головой. – Учитывая реакцию, которую я только что испытал, я, вероятно, должен рассмотреть то, что осталось от моего дара, как инструмент последнего средства. Конечно, это не та способность, на которую можно положиться, и уж тем более не та, которая достойна униформы. – Несмотря на все мои усилия, я не смог сдержать нотки грусти в голосе.

– Не говорите глупостей, – огрызнулся Холмс. – Вы более чем достойны.

Быстрая защита моего друга отогнала меланхолию, вызванную моим рациональным пониманием собственной ценности – или отсутствием таковой – как целителя. – Спасибо вам. Боюсь, однако, что армия не может разделить вашего высокого мнения. Так что вам придётся довольствоваться мною, как вашим соседом по квартире; вам не нужно бояться, что меня снова призовут на службу. – Я сделал паузу, когда другая мысль пришла мне в голову. – Я надеюсь, что это не неудобно.

Холмс вытаращил глаза, а потом раздался его высокий, особенный смех. – Неудобно? Скорее скажите, что ваше присутствие _наиболее_ удобно, и вы будете гораздо ближе к фактам. – Его веселье поутихло, но тёплый блеск остался в его глазах, когда он посмотрел на меня. – Потеря армии – это, безусловно, моя выгода, и не только в том, чтобы разделить расходы на жилье. Знаете, я нахожу вашу помощь в делах очень полезной. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что вы об этом знаете.

Я очень на это надеялся, но Холмс никогда ещё не говорил этого с такой ясностью и убеждённостью. Эмоции поднялись во мне, слишком близко к поверхности. Я потянулся за словами, чтобы успокоить его, поставить на своё место для себя, для Холмса, для английского джентльмена и отставного армейского врача. – Если я не знал этого раньше, у меня нет оправданий, чтобы не знать этого сейчас, – сказал я так легко, как только мог. – И для меня большая честь и привилегия помогать вам. Спасибо.

– Нет, Уотсон. Спасибо _вам_.

Между нами растянулось мгновение, которое я не мог определить ни словами, ни магией. Затем тихие шаги на лестнице возвестили о приближении горничной миссис Хадсон, вероятно, с послеобеденным чаем, и момент растворился, когда Холмс, сверкнув зубами, усмехнулся. – И кроме того, без вашей своевременной помощи я бы никогда больше не смог играть на скрипке. Что бы вы хотели услышать, дорогой друг?


End file.
